DarkDaily.com Educational Courses
=The Essential Guide to Achieving the Perfect Pathology Fellowship:= = Useful Advice and “Must-Do’s” for First-, Second- and Third-Year Residents= How to master everything you need to do to stand out as the ideal candidate. |} REGISTER TODAY LIVE Webinar April 28 at 3pm EDT –Register Now! Early in their four-year residency programs, pathology residents should start searching for the perfect fellowship, and employers should emphasize the need for residents to acquire subspecialty expertise before they begin a career in pathology and laboratory medicine. On Thursday, April 28, 2011, the Pathology Residents Education Program (PREP) has a timely learning opportunity designed to help pathology residents identify, apply, and interview for the perfect pathology fellowship. During this 50-minute webinar, you’ll learn precisely what it takes to demonstrate your skills and competencies—and then nail down an offer for the ideal pathology fellowship. Our first speaker, Robert Petras, M.D., is internationally known for his subspecialist expertise in gastrointestinal pathology. Dr. Petras accepts fellows and will give you an insider’s perspective on all aspects of the fellowship experience. He has been active in promoting fellowship programs at the national level and has invaluable insights into how you can stand out as an applicant. You’ll also hear from Jerad M. Gardner, M.D., Chair of the CAP Resident Forum and Fellow, Soft Tissue Pathology at Emory University. From the pathology resident’s perspective, Dr. Gardner offers practical information about the do’s and don’ts of submitting fellowship applications, handling the interview process, and responding appropriately to post-interview communications. This webinar is perfect for first-, second- and third-year pathology residents who want to identify and obtain the ideal pathology fellowship. Pathology residency program directors and chairs of pathology will also find this information invaluable, and will want to make it available to their residents. Pathology fellowships aren’t easy to get. To get a fellowship offer from your first choice, it’s essential for you to understand how to distinguish yourself from the other applicants. Find out what it takes to get a fellowship in either an academic or non-academic setting, including how to select a subspecialty, how to become a competitive candidate, and how to navigate the fellowship application process. You’ll also learn about the fellowship interview and selection criteria and what you can do to prove you’re the best candidate for the position. We’ll even prepare you for handling an offer of acceptance—and what to do if you’re turned down. If you’re a resident looking for a fellowship opportunity, this session will give you a head start by taking you through the application process and clearing up some of the more confusing aspects before you begin. Drs. Petras and Gardner offer insights, advice, and recommendations for conducting a search to find the best pathology fellowship in a non-academic setting. Ask your chief resident or residency program director to register your residency program for this information-packed 50-minute webinar, “The Essential Guide to Achieving the Perfect Pathology Fellowship: Useful Advice and “Must Do’s” for First-, Second- and Third-Year Residents,” on Thursday, April 28, 2011. And don’t forget the question-and-answer session at the end of this conference. It’s your opportunity to get answers to specific questions about how to apply for a academic or non-academic pathology fellowship. REGISTER TODAY! ---- THE DARK REPORT WEBINAR AT A GLANCE DATE: Thursday, April 28, 2011 TIME: 3 p.m. EDT; 2 p.m. CDT; 1 p.m. MDT; 12 Noon PDT PLACE: Your computer or your residency program’s conference room COST: $249 per dial-in site (unlimited attendance per site) *Add 30 days of post-conference online access to the recording of this event for $75 TO REGISTER: Click here or call Suzanne Galloway toll-free at 1-800-560-6363 For one low price—just $249—you and your entire team can take part in this fast-paced, insightful webinar. Best of all, you’ll be able to hear answers to your questions with the panelists when you here the Q and A session answers. Here’s just some of what you’ll learn during this in-depth 50-minute webinar: *How to select the right subspecialty. *Where to find out about the best pathology fellowship programs. *Easy steps for establishing yourself as the top applicant. *The best time to apply for pathology fellowships. *Why each fellowship program has different selection criteria. *Interviewing do’s and don’ts. *Advantages and disadvantages of the academic and non-academic experience. *Strategies for navigating the oft-confusing fellowship application process. *Must-do steps to take once you’ve been accepted into a fellowship program. *Why you need a backup plan—and what to do if you’re not accepted. …and much more! Individuals who benefit from this webinar download: *Pathology chief residents, residents and fellows *Academic pathology chairs *Residency program directors *Pathology department administrators *Undergraduate and graduate medical educators *Pathology and laboratory professionals REGISTER TODAY! How to Register: 1. Online 2. Call toll free: 800-560-6363 Your registration order includes: *A site license to attend the webinar (invite as many people as you can fit around your computer at no extra charge) *A downloadable PowerPoint presentations from our speaker *A full transcript emailed to you soon after the conference Register Now! Or for more information, call us toll-free at 800-560-6363. Distinguished Experts: Jerad M. Gardner, M.D. is Chair of the CAP Residents Forum and has served on the Residents Forum Executive Committee for the past three years. He is the soft tissue pathology fellow studying under Sharon Weiss at Emory University. This will be followed by a dermatopathology fellowship, also at Emory, beginning later this year. Dr. Gardner received his M.D. from Tulane University School of Medicine in 2006. He completed his residency in anatomic and clinical pathology at The Methodist Hospital. During residency, Dr. Gardner founded the Pathology Resident Wiki, a website that can be freely edited by any user. The main intent of the Wiki is to provide a comprehensive list of pathology fellowship and residency programs, including feedback about those programs from current and past trainees. He is passionate about helping residents understand and navigate the seemingly treacherous waters of the fellowship selection and application process. Robert E. Petras, M.D. has been the National Director for Gastrointestinal Pathology Services at AmeriPath Inc. since 2002. He is also Managing Director of AmeriPath Cleveland, Medical Director and GI Pathology Fellowship Training Program, Director at AmeriPath’s Institute of Gastrointestinal Pathology and Digestive Disease Chairman of AmeriPath’s Gastrointestinal Pathology Resource Committee and an Associate Clinical Professor of Pathology at Northeastern Ohio Universities College of Medicine. Prior to 2002, Dr. Petras chaired the Department of Anatomic Pathology, was Vice Chairman of the Division of Pathology and Laboratory Medicine, and directed the Pathology Residency Training Program at the Cleveland Clinic Foundation. He received his doctorate of medicine from The Ohio State University College of Medicine and completed his residency at the Cleveland Clinic. Afterwards, he received subspecialty training in gastrointestinal pathology at St. Mark’s Hospital in London. He has been active in the American Society for Clinical Pathology (ASCP), the College of American Pathologists (CAP), and the United States and Canadian Academy of Pathology (USCAP). He frequently presents as faculty at various courses and workshops. He has received numerous awards including the 1997 ASCP Distinguished Service Award and the 2001 Impact Paper of the Year Award from the American Society of Colon and Rectal Surgeons. He has co-authored more than 200 publications in gastrointestinal pathology including Tumors of the Intestines, part of the AFIP Atlas of Tumor Pathology Fascicle series. REGISTER TODAY!